Point of No Return
by CUtopia
Summary: In the moment of receiving his Dark Mark, Regulus thinks about the people he will loose through this


Entry for "Defense Against the Dark Arts" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

This fortnight we are learning about Dark wizards, preferably before or about what made them turn Dark. Please use one or more of the following optional prompts: Shield, lemonade, "Bad dragon!" storage, an orange, texture, pineapple, present, paper, or frame. Have fun!

Entry for the "Scavenger Hunt" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

**5\. Regulus Black**

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" Transfigurations Class – word prompt **Change**

I hope you like it :)

* * *

It was rather unceremoniously, not like Regulus Black had imagined it.

He was standing in front of the Dark Lord, the man he had admired since his earliest teenage years and he had always craved to be one of his followers, one of those black clothed people who had so much power. Naturally he was not a person who wanted to rule – he wanted be someone the power was shared with because he wanted to change things. Regulus was not cruel, he was not dreaming about erasing muggle-born, even though he believed in the superiority of the purebloods. At the bottom, Regulus Black was a young man with dreams of a slightly different world. And maybe he wanted to be a little bit more special.

And he had thought that it would be a festive moment when he would finally join this circle, but the others were not smiling at him, rejoicing because they had another one sharing their ideals. It was quiet, it was dark, oppressive and this was mainly coming from his own inside.

Even though one of his wishes came true, Regulus could not stop to think about how this moment marked a change in his personal life. It was shifting him towards one side of his family while it was putting distance between him and a different, smaller group of people.

He was getting closer to his cousin Narcissa, to Bellatrix, who was one of the masked persons in the circle around him. It was making them and especially his mother very proud that he was standing up for the ideals of Lord Voldemort, that he was helping to spread the Black's family motto "Toujours pour" in the practice. And Regulus felt good when his mother smiled at him in pride and admired him more than ever.

But him joining the circle of dark wizards was also tearing him even more apart from Andromeda, his third cousin, who had spent a lot time with him when they had been younger. They had been very close once.

And from Sirius.

His brother.

They could not be more different – Regulus was a Slytherin, just what his mother expected from him while Sirius was a Gryffindor and tried to annoy his mother whenever he could, trying to separate himself from his family and their ideals.

Blood is thicker than water, they say, and Regulus could not understand how his mother and his aunt had been able to burn their own children from the family tree. Even though he had never showed it to anyone, Regulus had been hit harshly as his cousin Andromeda and then also his brother Sirius had left the family to go their own ways, the ways of true love and freedom of expression. He missed them and he still loved them, despite everyone around him told him to be disgusted about them. Regulus found it impossible to erase them from his mind, they had grown up together.

And in this moment Regulus asked himself if it was right to banish someone from the family only because they were different, because they loved someone who had been born by muggles by pure coincidence, because they believed that there had to be more than being pure-blood.

Was he carried away to easily by a flow? Why had he never found the same courage like Andromeda and Sirius? He surely did not agree with some of the ideas his mother had, but he had never been able to express this. And now, as it was to late to drop out, he realised that he wished that he would be more like his brother.

A stinging pain shot through him as the mark was burned into his pale skin and he flinched, already feeling a little bit of regret inside of him as he felt that he had burned the last bridges between him and two people he would always love.


End file.
